


A Boy Named Marco

by jaeger_soul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Best Friends, Cancer, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeger_soul/pseuds/jaeger_soul
Summary: Marco Bodt is a boy that Jean Kirschtein will always love - 'til his dying dayA poem about reincarnation - and how love never really leaves us





	A Boy Named Marco

I lost a boy named Marco

When we were only five

The only loss that ever mattered

In my whole life

Swore I'd never forget

I'd always remember your face

Swore I'd never stop looking for you

Everywhere, any place

I lost a boy named Marco

When we were twelve years old

His candle burned the brightest

And when it left, the world grew cold

I spent four lifetimes searching

But you were nowhere to be found

My heart cried out, my lungs burned

When I realized you had drowned

I lost a boy named Marco

When we were seventeen

Trained hard to fight in the war

Now what did it all mean?

Countless bodies

Did stack up over time

Why did yours have to be one

Why couldn't it have been mine?

I lost a boy named Marco

When he turned twenty-one

Cancer doesn't care about

What you've been through, seen, or done

He faded from me

On a sterile hospital bed

That night I laid awake

And ached as my heart bled

I found a boy named Marco

At twenty-two years of age

He holds my hand on train platforms

And presses kisses to my face

He swears he'll always love me

"Forever and a day"

I counter, "I'll love you always

'Til my dying day."

**Author's Note:**

> There's nothing quite like an angsty reincarnation poem, huh?
> 
> This is being posted today, October 1st, to let all of you fellow JeanMarco fans know that I've put together a ship event this autumn - affectionately called the JeanMarco Revival.
> 
> From October 21st to November 3rd, me and other JeanMarco fans will be sharing artwork, fics, and other fan contributions to show our mutual love for this great ship.
> 
> If you'd like to join in, the easiest place to keep up with all Revival news is the tumblr blog: allthingsjeanmarco - on that blog you'll see a link to the JeanMarco Discord. Join us in chatting about our love for this ship and the upcoming event. Hope to see you there!


End file.
